


Skinny Love

by melancholicmermaid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholicmermaid/pseuds/melancholicmermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re in a relationship because you need help, but that’s not necessarily why you should be in a relationship. And that’s skinny. It doesn’t have weight. Skinny love doesn’t have a chance because it’s not nourished.” - Justin Vernon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

Jon Snow stared across the hallway at Aegon, who was leaning against Sansa Stark’s locker, waiting for her as usual. Jon took out his books slowly, nodding slightly at whatever Arya and Hot Pie were arguing about. It was hard to pay attention, when he could see Sansa come walking down the hallway in her cheerleader uniform, her auburn hair tied in a high ponytail. She didn’t so much as acknowledge them, but went straight to her locker, playfully pushing Aegon away, and reaching into the locker for some books. She was laughing at something Aegon was saying, her hair swishing a little as she moved. Very funny, Aegon must be, Jon thought resignedly.  
“What food do you think will be there?” Hot Pie was asking them. “I don’t know,” Jon said truthfully, before directing his attention back towards the Golden Couple as some of the younger students called them. He felt his stomach twist painfully, when he saw they had started making out. This happened every day. This was his curse, every morning watch his crush be groped by her quarterback boyfriend, who also happened to be Jon’s half-brother. Because as if this whole thing wasn’t complicated enough, Jon’s father Rhaegar had cheated on his wife, Aegon’s mother, and that’s how Jon had been born. It had apparently caused huge drama. Not that it had mattered in the end, any of it, because both Jon’s mother Lyanna and Rhaegar were dead now. So was Aegon’s mother. It had all been for nothing, Jon thought sadly, even bitterly. He didn’t even remember them. Jon had been brought up by Lyanna’s old friend, Ned Stark: Robb’s father, Arya’s father, Sansa’s father, too. And in many ways his own.  
Which is why he tried not to look at Sansa standing on her toes, her arms wrapped around Aegon’s neck, in almost the exact way his dreams played out, only he always replaced Aegon in them. They finally separated after what seemed like hours, only when Aegon slipped his hands under her skirt and she frowned and pulled herself away. She didn’t seem very angry though, because they were once again in a deep conversation, and she was smiling up at him affectionately. At this rate, they would never break up.  
Not that Jon wanted to them to break up. Much. No good would come from it. It’s not like she would suddenly return his feelings for her, and start dating him instead or something. He wasn’t even sure why he liked her so much. She was as different from him or the kind of people he could usually stand as humanly possible. But sometimes away from high school, when they were home, he thought he saw a different side of her. Especially since she had broken up with that asshole Joffrey Baratheon. And she was also insanely attractive.  
“Jon, JON!”  
“Yeah, sorry, Arya. What were you saying?”  
She just rolled her eyes at him, and continued, “Are you gonna ask anyone out to Prom?”  
“What?” Jon said, suddenly aghast, “Why would I? It’s a ridiculous affair. Terrible music and people I can’t stand. Sounds intensely appealing, yeah.”  
“But you are a senior. It’s your senior prom.”  
Jon narrowed his eyes at her, if anyone hated social gatherings, and school dances more than him, it was Arya. “Why do you care? It’s not like you are going, are you?”  
Arya blushed slightly, and put up a defensive look, before saying, “So what if I am?”  
Jon just raised his eyebrow.  
“Gendry asked me,” she said, trying to sound all nonchalant.  
Jon stared laughing then, Arya was practically in love with Gendry, but never fessed up to it.  
“What’s your problem?!”  
“It’s so like you. Pretending it’s not a big deal. Not like you are dancing from inside.”  
“Well, you can laugh, but at least I have a date to the Prom. Unlike you, I won’t be spending it staring wistfully at my sister making out with her boyfriend.”  
That wiped his smile right off.  
“I told you, I am not going.”  
“We’ll see.”  
**  
Jon really wasn’t planning on going to the prom. He didn’t care for it at all, and he thought it was the height of lameness. But Ned got this worried look when Jon said he would just stay at home instead, and he knew Ned would think Jon wasn’t happy enough, or didn’t fit in very well, and he would just blame himself. After everything Ned had done for him, the least he could do was pretend to be happy. So he got into a tux and gloomily trudged up to the hall where everyone was waiting for Aegon and Gendry to arrive. And when they arrived he tried to make himself helpful, and not think about how radiant Sansa looked in a white long dress, or how jealous he felt when Aegon tied a corsage around her wrist.  
And then Catelyn was having a photographer click some portraits, and Arya and Sansa were smiling together, hands around each other, looking closer than they had ever before. Now that Jon thought of it, he had never seen Arya look this happy, as she did when standing for the photo and smiling up at Gendry instead of the camera. The old Arya would have just rolled her eyes at this pageantry, he thought. The new one seemed too happy to care. And then for the last photo, Ned made him join them, and he stood in the corner, trying to smile, and just as the photo clicked, Sansa who was next to him, took his hand and squeezed it tightly. As if encouraging him on this pretence. But how would she know he was just pretending to be happy?  
**  
Of course, they got crowned Prom King and Prom Queen. He had voted for them himself. But it still didn’t stop him from snatching the spiked punch from someone’s hand and gulping it down, as he saw them kiss up on the stage. Sansa didn’t look happy though, in fact she quickly left from the side door. Jon instinctively followed her; he had to make sure she was okay. She wasn’t just the object of his silly crush, she was his family, and even if they hadn’t been very close, she was still the little girl he had grown up with. He found her leaning against the ledge staring at the plastic tiara in her hand, and carefully breaking it into pieces.  
“Sansa.”  
“Jon,” she replied, without even turning.  
“Stop doing that.”  
“Why?” She turned now, and looked him right in the eyes. She looked like she really expected him to have an answer, even hoped he had an answer.  
He just shrugged lamely. He couldn’t think of a single reason.  
“You have always been nice to me,” she said, turning her attention back to the pieces in her hand, breaking them further. “I am so unhappy, Jon. And I don’t know why. This is all I ever wanted. I know you are gonna think this is lame, and it is, I suppose, but I used to dream about this, you know. Senior Prom and getting crowned the Queen. It seemed like such a big deal. But I barely feel anything now.”  
“Well, I voted for you.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I am surprised. I thought you were vehemently against such crap.”  
He didn’t say anything, just turned and looked into the ballroom. He could see all his classmates dancing.  
“Arya looks happy,” Sansa commented, pointing at her in the distance, where she was dancing with Gendry. “She came to me today and asked me to make her look nice. I thought she was kidding first.”  
“She does look lovely in that dress. I see you didn’t manage to get her to change her shoes, though.”  
“It’s gonna take more than prom and a cute guy to get Arya to ditch her sneakers for some high heels.”  
Jon laughed at that, it was true, and he was glad for it.  
“Why aren’t you happy though? You got your big dream. Everything went as planned, didn’t it?”  
“Well, not everything. There is one thing remaining,” she suddenly turned to him, and took his hand, “Come with me.”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Just hold on. Actually, meet me by the elevators,” she said, letting him go, and heading back to the ballroom. “Please.”  
And so he did. She came back with a key dangling from her finger. The elevator ride was silent. But once she opened one of the hotel rooms, and walked in, Jon hesitated before following.  
“Sansa, I don’t think- I don’t think this is a good idea.”  
He wanted this more than anything, her more than anything, but he couldn’t repeat the same mistakes his parents had. He knew Aegon and Sansa weren’t married and they were only in high school, but that didn’t make him feel any less guilty. Jon wondered if this is the room he had booked for them. He took a step back.  
“I’ll break up with him.”  
“You will?”  
“Yeah, I will.”  
He entered the room, closing it behind him. It would still be wrong, but he convinced himself otherwise with her empty promise. He was selfish. He let his eyes rake over her body, taking her in.  
She blushed a little when she noticed, but then she reached back with a hand, and pulled down the zip, before slipping her dress off till it pooled around her feet. He pushed her against the wall, and they were kissing, and he felt intoxicated with her beauty. The red in her hair, her lips swollen as he tugged on her lower lip between his teeth, her bare skin beneath his hands. Suddenly, she was taking his clothes off, and he wanted her so much, all other thoughts were driven out of his mind. He fucked her there, against the wall, chanting her name like a prayer. Thrusting harder every time she called out his name.  
Afterwards, they laid on the bed, not saying a word, and it was only when she got up then, to put on her clothes, that he noticed the blood caked on her inner thighs.  
“Sansa,” he whispered, horrified. What had he done? He couldn’t believe she had been a virgin. She had dated Joffrey and Harry. And there were those rumours about her with Joffrey’s uncle Tyrion. And Jon himself had seen her with Professor Baelish. And there had been Aegon. Had they all been kinder than him? What if she hadn’t been ready? And there was a bed here, and he hadn’t even used it, he had fucked her against a wall.  
She followed his gaze, and just said, “Don’t tell anyone.”  
He buried his face in his hands.  
“I am so sorry, Sansa.”  
“Shut up! Jon, look at me,” she said, sitting in front of him, and gently taking his hands in hers. “It was perfect. And I am glad it was with you. I don’t want you to think otherwise. Okay? I know how that mind of yours works.” She kissed him on the forehead.  
God, she was perfect.  
“Do you wanna run away with me?” she asked.  
Yes, he wanted that.  
“I can’t do that to your parents.”  
She sighed, “You are right, I was just being selfish.”  
Jon sat down on the floor next to her.  
“You are allowed to be selfish sometimes,” he said.  
“And you are not?”  
He kissed her neck, slipping off the dress she had worn again.  
“I am very selfish, Sansa.” He murmured into her skin, before pulling her dress off, and taking the peak of her breast into his mouth.  
She giggled lightly, “You tore my dress!”  
“You will not be needing it for a while,” he said, trailing kisses down her body.  
**  
Sansa and Aegon did not break up, but that didn’t stop Jon from stealing kisses with her at every possible opportunity. They continued this reckless, selfish behaviour for a month, till Jon came to his room one evening to find Sansa there waiting for him. She hugged him as soon as he entered, and began crying violently. She was pregnant, Jon thought, it had to be it. He wouldn’t regret anything, he decided, before asking her about it. He understood his parents better now. He knew it had not all been for nothing. They were all just in love or whatever they believed to be love and so very, very selfish.


End file.
